


À Primeira Vista

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Ninguém pensa direito às 3 da madrugada, era nisso que Krystal acreditava, por isso quando atendeu a chamada do namorado, não deu a menor importância ao que ouviu.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	À Primeira Vista

Ninguém pensa direito às 3 da madrugada, era nisso que Krystal acreditava, por isso quando atendeu a chamada do namorado, não deu a menor importância ao que ouviu.

― Amor, você não liga para aparências certo? ― a voz dele estava um pouco animada, mas ela não notou, não quando conseguia dormir depois de quase 48h.

― Não. ― respondeu sonolenta. ― Você está morrendo? Precisando de ajuda? 

― Não, eu estou b... ― era tudo que precisava saber, desligou o aparelho e voltou a dormir, pensou em brigar com ele, mas seu corpo e sua mente pediam apenas uma coisa , descanso, dormir por 24 horas seguidas se fosse possível. 

Acordou no meio da tarde, conseguiu a proeza de dormir 12 horas seguidas apenas, deveria ter ficado mais, era seu dia de descanso, depois de meses naquela faculdade. Achou ter sonhado com a ligação de Junmyeon, mas por via das dúvidas resolveu olhar, e sim, não foi um sonho, tinha uma mensagem do namorado, marcando um encontro. Estava sentindo falta dele, e para sua surpresa, o encontro não era na biblioteca, no laboratório ou na lanchonete ao lado da faculdade. Por isso, e apenas por isso, resolveu esquecer a ligação da madrugada, seu humor estava melhor depois do sono dos justos. Pretendeu se arrumar, fazer uma mega produção, mas não, provavelmente Junmyeon estaria com o mesmo conjunto de moletom de todos os dias, ele tinha mesmo uma coleção da mesma marca e cor, por sorte ele não estaria com o jaleco. Então resolveu ir o mais simples, não que estivesse atrasada e precisasse ganhar tempo, todos tinham direito a um dia inteirinho de preguiça, ela merecia também. 

Na hora marcada seguiu para o parque, não iam muito aquele parque, 4 anos de namoro e não lembrava de terem ido uma vez se quer.

Sentou no primeiro banco que viu e esperou, o que mais poderia fazer? Ah, mandar uma mensagem, e foi isso que fez, avisando que havia chegado e onde estava.

Já estava a meia hora ali, plantada e nada do namorado aparecer, ele esqueceu? Deveria estar preso em mais uma pesquisa, iria esperar, mesmo que ele atrasasse, Junmyeon sempre aparecia, olhava as pessoas andando no parque. Era impressão sua ou estava mais cheio de casais, olhou os arredores, os restaurantes caros, as vezes ia com a irmã, mas nunca havia reparado no parque que ficava em frente a eles, o tempo corrido tirava mesmo a visão das pessoas. Observou os casais, todos sorridentes, e acabou sorrindo também, estava começando a sentir saudades dele, tinha apenas uma semana que não se viam, no entanto um casal a chamou atenção. Era a taiwanesa, a garota parecia ser uma modelo, era educada, talentosa, e fofa. Estava no primeiro ano do curso de moda, ela sabia disso, pois estava no último e a ajudou quando chegou. Ao lado dela havia um homem que provavelmente era o seu par, quando o viu seu coração acelerou um pouco, não podia estar traindo Junmyeon em pensamento, se assustou com isso, mas seus olhos não desviaram dos dele. Estava lindo naquele terno, poderia admirar, não é? Desviou o olhar quando os viu indo em sua direção, foi indiscreta demais e pensou em sair dali. Iria no laboratório onde o namorado devia estar, e levaria um lanche para comer com ele. Talvez tenha demorado demais perdida nos pensamentos, quando notou o casal já estava sentado ao seu lado.

― Krystal unnie! ― virou para olhar Tzuyu, tentando esconder o sorriso meio sem graça. Afinal sempre estava impecável na faculdade, e até trabalhava com moda. Mas justo no dia que resolve jogar tudo para o alto, e ficar mais despojada encontra a mais nova ali, que exemplo estava dando? ― Só vim cumprimentá-la. ― sempre educada. 

― Olá Tzuyu, na realidade já estou de saída. ― levantou do banco. ― Aproveite a noite. ― piscou para a mais nova e saiu, não queria atrapalhar o casal.

― Unnie, já estou indo, podem ficar. ― estava se recusando a olhar o homem sentado no banco. ― Estava esperando meus pais. ― olhou meio confusa, e viu a outra sair apressada com o celular em mãos, de qualquer modo não tinha mais o que fazer ali.

Decidida seguiu seu caminho.

― Amor, para onde você vai? ― aquela era a voz dele, mas onde ele havia se metido. ― Eu estava certo no fim. ― ouviu um riso soprado.

Decidiu olhar em direção da voz agora sabendo de quem era, isso não evitou de fazê-la arregalar os olhos, Junmyeon estava ali, com um terno que nunca o vira usar, e maquiagem, impecável como um príncipe, sua mente deveria estar mesmo muito apaixonada.

― Eu estava mesmo certo. Quase senti ciumes de mim mesmo quando você me olhou daquele jeito. ― poderia mentir que havia notado tudo, mas sabia que seria inútil, ele a iria provocar pelo resto do ano se desse sorte. ― Antes que pergunte, Tzuyu me ajudou. ― sentiu os braços dele a rodear, e se recostou no corpo do namorado, não queria olhá-lo, parecia outra pessoa. ― Eu precisava comprovar uma teoria. As pessoas se apaixonam pela aparência, eu li um artigo na madrugada, sobre isso, sabe? Seu cérebro produzindo uma toxina e a mandado para o corpo, acho que vem daí o " amor à primeira vista", mas não se preocupe, é mais eficaz quando vimos um rosto já conhecido.

Não era burra, mas não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em metade daquilo.

― Por isso resolveu vir assim? ― se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo. ― Eu sabia o quão lindo você é, mas não queria que todos vissem. ― brincou no final. ― Achei que você não ligasse para aparência.

― E não me importo, mas precisava comprovar isso. ― disse de forma desinteressada.

― Então só me chamou aqui para fazer um estudo? ― não estava aborrecida, estava mais intrigada, aquele lado curioso e totalmente “cientista” que ele tinha, também era o que amava nele.

― Eu fiz reservas no restaurante, estava com saudades também. ― sorriu, não podendo negar que também estava, as mensagens trocadas no kakaotalk não supria a necessidade que tinha de estar junto a ele. ― E agora que sei, que você é totalmente apaixonada por mim. ― havia começado.

― Você é o único que ativa os meus neurotransmissores. ― havia aprendido alguns termos com os anos de namoro. Sentiu por alguns segundos aquele olhar direto sob a sua pele, e quase poderia adivinhar o que viria depois do jantar. 

― Somos o tipo genético perfeito um do outro. ― ele falava empolgado, aprendia muito sobre ciência com ele. ― Quando sairmos daqui, vamos ter alguns picos de dopamina. 

Aquele era o modo dele de “convidar” para transar, não que precisasse mesmo fazer um convite, sorriu, estava sorrindo mais do que o outros dias naquela noite. Enquanto jantavam notou alguns olhares, pela primeira vez ela ia jantar naquele restaurante fino usando roupas usuais, do outro lado Junmyeon estava completamente impecável. Mais uma vez estava sorrindo, tinha mesmo um namorado inteligente, lindo, gentil, e um pouco estranho às vezes. 

― Estou liberando ainda mais dopamina, ocitocina, adrenalina, e vasopressina por você agora. ― era uma frase do outro, quando começaram a se relacionar não entendeu nada quando Junmyeon usou essas palavras para se declarar, depois de uma explicação sobre amor e como o cérebro reagia, confessou que ficou encantada com toda aquela estranheza. 

Depois daquele jantar, e de liberar toda dopamina, o convenceu ― sobre protestos ― a ser o modelo de algumas peças suas, sempre achou que ele recusaria, mas depois de vê-lo naquele terno, não iria deixar que ele recusasse, e bem se ela foi a sua cobaia, nada mais justo que ele ser o seu modelo particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não entendo nada de ciência, mas eu lembrei sobre amor a primeira vista, e como existe pesquisa científica pra tudo, o que eu usei eu me baseei em dois sites que li  
> https://super.abril.com.br/blog/cienciamaluca/4-curiosidades-cientificas-sobre-o-amor/  
> https://catracalivre.com.br/entretenimento/existe-amor-a-primeira-vista-descubra-o-que-dizem-os-especialistas/
> 
> Mesmo usando os sites, pode esta tudo errado rsrs a gente tem o direito de criar quando se escreve!  
> Obrigada L0nelys0ul, você a propagadora de sustal rsrs a pessoa que me fez pensar nesse junmyeon!


End file.
